The T-Shirt
by Donatello24
Summary: Donatello is looking for information on his and his brother's anatomy when he comes across a shirt! Raph finds out and some STUFF happens! :D Contains Turtlecest, T-cest, sexual situations, and Don x Raph goodiness! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T CLICK THE HYPERLINK THINGER ABOVE! If you get caught reading this, don't blame me and get my story taken down! Have a nice day everyone!


Hi everyone! Um... here's a one shot with DonxRaph goodness (not my fave pairing but they is still cute together)! I got the idea of this from AweSun's one pic of a TMNT shirt on instagram! Weird right? Anyway I wrote this FOR AweSun when I told her about my idea! She said "DO IT!" so I did it! Haha!

Warning: Turtlecest, T-cest, sexual situations

Pairings: Don x Raph, Leo x Mikey

Disclaimer: If I really owned the turtles would I be on here writing about what I want them to do? NO!

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, GTFO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR A FUCKING TURTLECEST HATER'S SHIT ABOUT "OMG THAT'S GROSS! THEY ARE BROTHERS!" **

BUT I DO ACCEPT FRIENDLY COMMENTS ABOUT, LIKE, GRAMMER AND SPELL!

**ENJOY! **

* * *

(Don's POV)

It was a normal day in the lab. I was on my laptop looking up important things about our anatomy. Leo was in his room meditating. Mikey was in the living room playing video games or watching TV. I had a feeling my hot-headed brother and lover was in the dojo beating the shell out of his punching bag. Probably pissed at something Leo said or Mikey's pranks. I came across a website that sold clothing for those who are on the darker side, I think. I'm still not too sure about that.

I clicked on the hyperlink and froze. One of the T-shirts had a turtle person with a red mask around the eyes and head. It looked exactly like my lover. I immediately wanted it.

"I want it," I whispered while my eye twitched slightly. "I want it," I said loader. I slammed my hands on the desk beside the PC and stood up, knocking my swivel chair over.

"I WANT IT! I WANT IT! I WANT IT! I WANT IT! hm hmf hmm!" I screamed as I felt a hand cover my mouth and a largely muscled, yet shorter, figure come up behind me.

"Shut the shell up, Brainiac!" a low, velvety, yet rough voice yelled. I looked to the side as best I could with a hand on my mouth to see Raphael standing behind me with an annoyed and amused look on his face.

"Hmm mm! Hm hmf hmm!" I yelled into my lover's hand as I struggled to escape the tight grasp he had on me. He slipped his arm around my waist and held me against his plastron.

"I said 'shut the shell up, Brainiac.' Wha don' ya understand 'bout that?" Raph whispered seductively in my ear slit. I blushed deeply and stopped struggling. I gave a cert nod to let him know I understood and the red banded terrapin smirked and let me go.

"So, wha the shell was ya screamin yer damn head off fer?" Raphie said as I turned on my heels to face him. I blushed even deeper (if it was possible) as I remembered what I was looking at just moments ago.

"I-I was looking up o-on the internet about things I n-needed to know about our anatomy when I c-came across this website c-called… um… what was it again? Oh! I think it was either Spencer's or Hot Topic or something like that. I-I saw this shirt with a-a mutant ninja turtle that looked like you," I said.

After I said that something hit me. "A MUTANT NINJA TURTLE THAT LOOKS LIKE YOU!?" I screamed as I started to panic. I started to pace. I then had just realized what it possibly meant. Either the humans had seen us or it was just a huge coincidence.

"Don! Calm down! Its okay! Its gonna be okay! Sit yer ass down in yer swivel chair before I bend ya over that desk of yers and pound yer ass!" Raph yelled to get my attention. I stopped my pacing, looked at my lover with a blush, righted the chair, and sat down as told.

"Wha the hell is wrong with ya! Did ya not remember that the human world is startin ta accept us fer who we are?" The red banded turtle said as he walked over and knelt in front of me. He took a hold of my right hand and pulled it to his chest. He looked up at me and gave me a concerned smile. A smile he only shows me when he's worried sick about me. I gave him a small reassuring smile.

"I sorry I freaked out, Raphie. I guess I'm still not used to the whole 'accepting mutants and aliens' thing," _Or the fact that you're on a T-shirt_. I didn't say that out load. If I did my lover would be even more worried about me.

I looked away from him and studied nothing in particular. Raph's thumb lightly rubbed the back of my hand, a sign of comfort. He stood up to leave but I held tight to his hand. I looked down to the floor with probably the worst blush ever. I was starting to think dirty thoughts at that moment as I remembered the shirt.

"Don? Ya okay, bro? Do you need a hug or something to make you feel better?" the emerald-green terrapin said softly. He stepped back over and stood in front of me with his right hand cupping my cheek. I looked up at him with my blush deepening as I stared into his beautiful green eyes.

I grabbed his right arm and jerked him towards me. Our lips connected in a hard kiss. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt Raph tense slightly but relax after he realized what I was doing. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip. He slightly parted his lips and my tongue darted in to meet with his.

I felt his hands glide up and down my sides. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. I turned my head slightly to deepen the kiss. Raph settled his hands at my hips and slowly coaxed me to stand up. He slid his left hand down to cup the back of my lower thigh and pulled my leg to rest on his hip.

I jumped slightly so Raph could catch me as he did the same with my other leg. Raph balanced on his left leg so he could roll the swivel chair out of the way with his right. He sat me down on my desk beside my PC and stood between my legs. He pulled me flush against him and rubbed our lower plastrons together. I moaned lightly into Raph's mouth.

I squeaked and pulled away from the kiss when I felt him grab my ass cheek and squeeze it. He chuckled and kissed my cheek (face cheek). He kissed and nipped down from my cheek to my shoulder. I felt a churr start to bubble in my chest and I let it build until I couldn't hold it back anymore.

The volume of my churr startled both of us. Raph let loose a deep, rumbling churr. The sound of my lover's churr aroused me more as we became more intimate. Raph slid his left hand down my front. When he reached my slit, he smirked and rubbed his index finger up and down the length of it, coaxing my "little Donnie" out of its hiding place.

We stopped when we heard voices. It was Leo and Mikey going to their room. We stayed completely still when we heard a bang. We heard churrs after a few moments. We relaxed and I blushed when I realized that my other brothers were following our idea even if they didn't know what we were doing.

"C'mon, Donnie-boy. Drop down fer me," Raph rumbled in my ear. I started letting loose my painfully hard erection when my lover let me go completely. I gave out a load gasp from loss of contact and whimpered when Raph stood mere feet from me. He stared at me with lust filled eyes and a devious grin across his lips.

"Touch yerself. I'm gonna stand here an have an erotic show only fer my eyes," Raph grabbed the swivel chair and straddled the back of it. He crossed his arms over the back of the chair and laid his chin on his arms. He grinned and nodded as I gave him a questioning glance.

I hesitated for a moment, not knowing exactly what my lover was asking. I reached down for my "little Donnie" and gasped when my hand touched it. I started to slowly pump it. I reached down with my other hand and swirled my finger around my tail.

I gasped and moaned and churred but not as load as I would have if Raph was doing this. At some point during my demonstration Raph dropped down as well and was pumping his erection. He was letting loose deep, velvety, and rumbling churrs.

Right before I was ready to cum, my mate stood up and stopped my from going any further. He stood in between my legs with his hands on my thighs. He gently swirled his thumbs over the skin on my thighs. Raph had a fetish of loving the feel and sight of my thighs.

My lover ran his hands up my sides and to my neck, where he pulled me closer to kiss me. I was still slightly dazed from my own hand job. Raph cupped the back of my neck and held me in place as he kissed me. I wrapped me arms around his neck. The kiss was the deepest and most passionate kiss we've ever shared. It sent shiver after shiver down my spine. I pulled away for oxygen after what felt like forever.

"I love you, Raphie," I whispered as said Raphie slide his hands to my ass. My lover massaged the flesh there and I moaned a little loader than what was intended. He pinched my tail to get it to move out of his way of what he wanted. My tail moved and my mate circled his finger around my entrance. I squeaked when he pushed his finger into my hole. My churrs became loader as I got used to the feeling. He added another finger and started to pumped them into me. "I love ya too, Don," Raph whispered into my ear.

"R-Raphie! P...please! I-I need y-you in me, n-now!" I stuttered in a loud whisper beside his ear. He pulled his fingers out of me and started to lube up his cock with his own pre-cum. He pulled me to the edge of the desk and lined his erection up with my entrance. My lover pushed in slowly, stopping after about an inch. He waited until I adjusted then pushed in another inch. He continued this until he was completely buried within me.

I shivered and moaned from the pleasurable pain I was in. Even after the amount sex we've had, I still can't get used to the pain. I waited until the pain became a dull throb. I took a few deep breaths trying to calm my nerves and relax my muscles around my lover's huge throbbing cock. When I started to feel the need for my mate to move, I nodded and kissed Raph's neck. I laid my head on his shoulder with my arms still wrapped around his neck.

Raph nipped at the skin connecting my shoulder and neck. I gave out a low moan and felt him pull out slowly. My lover pushed in the same way he pulled out, trying his best not to hurt me. I winced slightly when a small pain went up my spine and tensed a little. Raph noticed and stopped to let me adjust better. I nipped at his neck and got moans to come from it.

"Don, if ya keep that up, yer ass is gonna be torn ta bits," the red banded turtle growled lowly. I smirked against his neck and nipped the sensitive spot where jaw line meets neck. Raph pulled out and pushed in hard, fast, and deep. I cried out from the shot of pleasure that ran through my body. He hit my prostate accurately.

I looked up at my lover and saw that he had an evil smirk. I whimpered as I imagined what we would be doing all night long. 'This is going to be a long night' I thought as Raph pulled out and slammed back into me. I screamed in pleasure and that thought completely left my mind along with any other thought I might have had.

* * *

A/N: Haha. I'm texting my friend and we're talking about the guy she likes. The weird thing is that we call him the gay boy. You gotta believe me on this she's the one to come up with the nickname! Ok so she texts me saying how her mom was yelling at a worm that came out of a bamboo plant in their house and my friend said that it looked like it came out of a butt. I said the usual "hahaha lol" and then she texts me saying "Hahaahahaha.. a butt.. a certain butt.. the butt of a tard (I called him tard earlier) that just loooves stuff up his butt.." I fucking burst out laughing like a serial killer and my parents looked at me like I was fucking crazy! We literally take the gay guy thing seriously (not to where we say he's going out with guys) but it was so fucking funny! I freaking died when she sent it! Haha! Anywaaaayz... I hope you liked the little one shot! YOU'RE WELCOME AWESUN! XD


End file.
